


Paperwork

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Paperwork

Napoleon watched with amused interest as Illya picked up and rearranged the three folders on his desk.

“Are you planning a card trick?” he asked.

“These three reports are all due today but I’ll only get two of them done before I have to head out for that dead drop,” Illya replied, ignoring his partner’s teasing tone. “I’m trying to decide which to prioritise.”

“Just do what I do,” Solo suggested.

“What would that be?”

“Get someone who ranks below you to do the third one.”

Napoleon ducked as a stapler was flung, with force, across the room towards him.


End file.
